Like Father, Like Son, Like Brothers
by JohnTheRebelLeader
Summary: Chiro becomes John's son while John becomes Antauri's little brother and the teams try to find out the origins of the aliens John faced while John tries to not regain his memory abou tth ealiens.


It was a windy day outside, and Chiro was sitting out, looking at the sunny but nearly dark clouds.

John and Antauri were both meditating outside as they were patrolling. The silver simian cared for both the human and the young monkey. Chiro as Antauri's son; John as Antauri's little brother.

Chiro sighed and just stared at the sky, wondering what might happen today.

"Hey Antauri!" the boy called out to the silver simian.

_Yes, my son? _Antauri asked.

_You wouldn't mind if I...talk to your brother John? I seem kind of interested in him. _Chiro replied.

_Sure. _Antauri responded. _Right after I teach John about meditating and other ways to use his Power Primate. _

"Kay! Thanks Dad!" Chiro replied, beginning to run peacefully into the city.

Antauri chuckled while John smiled, making him also curious about the silver simian's son.

After a while, the two stopped meditating after John cleared all his thoughts about his past and his very own fear. Antauri was relieved to see that his own little brother was beginning to become more like him, since John began to move on to a new life.

Chiro went to a cafe to get some coffee but had some trouble trying to understand what the machine was saying.

_Hmm..malfunctions I guess? _The teen thought. Just then, he heard John come in and enter the coffee shop. The light blue monkey knew all languages and decided to use his advanced sign language his mentors on Earth taught him.

"Wow..." Chiro said. "You're very good at this.."

John used sign language towards the robot, asking for a minty triple chai latte, while he ordered the boy some coffee. He paid the 2 drinks and decided to buy some food as well.

The two walked out happy, but Chiro was surprised to see that John communicated. "Wow..." Chiro said in awe. _He really does look like Antauri..._ The boy thought. _...he is defiantly related to my dad._

_I can hear you too... _ John replied to Chiro's mind.

_Oh Shuggazoom! _Chiro replied back. _Really?_

_Yes. _The young light blue monkey said, smiling, but almost revealing the grin to the Leader.

The two stopped to sit outside, with Chiro being very curious about John. _Hmm... _the boy thought to himself. _How should I start..Ah! I got it! _

"It's beautiful out here today." Chiro said, smiling.

John just sipped on his drink and then smiled, looking outside at the pretty scenery.

"You're pretty quiet..." The human replied.

"Oh." John said, turning to the Chosen One.

Chiro knew John since he rescued him. It has been maybe, 2 or 3 weeks since the young monkey joined the team and rescued him? Who knows?

"What's that thing on your chest?" Chiro asked, starting a conversation.

"Oh this? This is my cross." John replied, smiling.

"Oh. Anyway, thanks for helping me out there in the coffee bar. It was very difficult to communicate with a talking robot like that. I guess people are learning to use sign language." Chiro laughed at what he said.

"No problem."

"So...I heard that you and Antauri became brothers 2 days after you and the team rescued me."

"Indeed...I loved Antauri...he was like a brother in my family, taking care of me and teaching me to be like him..."

"Oh. Haha...John..?"

"Yes, Chiro?"

"I have this feeling...that I wanted to confess to my...family."

_How will I tell it to John...? _Chiro thought. _I have to wait at the right moment..._

"Do you?" John said, focusing on Chiro.

"Yes...it's like...Antauri's my dad...Nova's my sister, but always like a mother to me sometimes...cousins with Otto and Sparx, and...Gibson kinda reminds me of a brother too."

John didn't say anything, being delighted but happy about what Chiro said. _Family..._ he thought. _I love being a part of the family..._

"And..." Chiro stopped talking before he blushed lightly and tried thinking of what to say to the light blue simian.

_John...he's like my uncle...but also like my second father...how do I tell it to him?_

John finished drinking his coffee slowly and ate half of his Sausage and Cheddar Sandwich.

"John..." Chiro said quickly, not wanting to show tears of joy.

"Yes, my boy?" John replied happily.

"It's like...I have another dad...you.."

John was surprised to hear what the boy said to the simian. "Really?" _Wow..._ John thought. _I never been called a father before..._

"Yes...and...I love you as such...and I hope you think of me as your son..."

"You _are_ my son, Chiro." John replied, making Chiro let out a tear of joy.

Chiro glomped John and hugged him tightly on the hill, while John had a blank face on at first, but then felt happy and hugged Chiro back.

"I love you too, my son." John said to the teen.

Chiro later fell asleep and decided to finish his food before suddenly falling asleep on John's lap.

John carried Chiro to his room and sat next to him after tucking him in.

_Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed by thy name; thy kingdom come; thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgives our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen. _John prayed, watching Chiro wake up a bit sleepily.

"John..?" Chiro asked.

"I'm here, my son." John replied quietly, running his fingers through Chiro's hair.

"I always hoped...I had another monkey like Antauri to watch out for me..."

"Me and my brother are always watching you. It's what we do every day." John smiled back.

"Okay..._daddy_..." Chiro replied, smiling.

Antauri was surprised that Chiro had 2 fathers now. The silver simian decided to watch over Chiro as he slept. He entered the room, hoping not to disturb them both.

_John?_ Antauri asked.

_Yes, my brother?_ John replied.

_Thank you for...watching over my son..perhaps you, me, and the boy should go out sometime?_

_Anytime, Antauri._

_Thank you. You don't mind if I meditate as Chiro sleeps?_

_Not at all._

_Thank you, John._

"You too, Dad.." Chiro said to Antauri.

Antauri smiled back and hugged him. Chiro slowly hugged the two simians and they hugged him back.

"Go to sleep, my son." Antauri said. "You need some rest."

"Ok..dads.." Chiro said, smiling before he went to sleep, breathing deeply.

Antauri and John also hugged each other for a short time before Antauri decided to meditate. John secretly kissed Chiro in the forehead fatherly like, with Antauri doing the same.

_God is good..._ John thought. _He is great..._

**The end!**


End file.
